Pretty In Pink
by Hannah95
Summary: Evan/OC. The OC is me, just so you know. Still with me? Good. Go on, click the link. You know you want to...


**Pretty In Pink**

**A Wrestling FanFic**

**By WrestlingChicka **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie, Shane, Linda, or Vince McMahon to you? I didn't think so. Come On, Get Higher belongs to Matt Nathonson. **

**Featuring Evan Bourne, me (Hannah), and my friends Sammy and Rhiannon.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

"No," I said, backing away slowly from the monstrosity in front of me. "There is no way I am wearing that. There is no way I would ever wear that. I wouldn't wear it if it was the last piece of man-made clothing on earth!"

"C'mon," Sammy pleaded. "It was expensive! And it's nice. And Evan'll like it."

"I don't care if Evan goes bonkers over a girl in pink. I hate pink. I despise pink. Pink makes me want to gag."

"Be reasonable," Rhiannon said.

"No. I'll be as unreasonable as I want to when pink is concerned. I'm more of a black kind of girl."

"It's a nice design. Does it matter what the color is?"

"Would you wear a neon yellow-and-lime-green dress?"

"What?"

"Answer the question. Would you wear a neon yellow-and-lime-green dress if it had a 'nice design'?"

"You're acting like a child."

"So?"

"See. You're being immature and unreasonable."

"I thought we already went over this. I hate pink. I will be as unreasonable as I feel like when pink things are concerned. I didn't even want to go to this stupid party anyway. I hate dressing up. I hate wearing stupid dresses. I hate stupid rich people."

"They're your co-workers!"

"So maybe I don't hate them all. But I hate stupid dresses!"

"You are wearing that dress, even if we have to knock you out and force you into it."

"We'll see."

* * *

"I hate you," I muttered to Rhiannon as we walked into the ballroom at the hotel. "You're a freaking hypocrite, you know that? You force me into this pink horror, tell me it looks fine and that the design is nice, and you turn around and buy the same dress in freaking black. I hate you."

"Doesn't matter. You got nice shoes, didn't you?"

"Well…"

"They are very nice. You demanded sparkly stilettos, you got sparkly stilettos."

"But-"

"So what if they're pink? Pink's OK."

"You despise pink, too. Hypocrite."

"Shut up. Evan's coming over here."

"I'm out of here," I said. I turned to try to make a run for it, but Rhiannon grabbed my elbow.

"No way are you leaving," she hissed at me.

"Hi, Hannah," Evan said.

Damn it. It's too late to leave. "Hi, Evan," I said, gritting my teeth and turning around to face him. He looks nice in a tux.

"Hey, you look…nice," he said. His face had an expression I couldn't place.

"You look nice, too," I said with a big smile. He did, too.

"Why, I didn't see you there, Evan!" Sammy came up from behind me and linked an arm around my shoulders. "I didn't know you'd be here!" She couldn't fake surprise if her life (or career) depended on it.

"Wow, Sammy, you look really nice," he said. Sammy did look pretty cool. Red looks really good on her. To me, he said, "I didn't take you as a pink type."

"I'm-" Rhiannon stepped on my foot. "Totally into pink!" I said with a grimace and valley girl accent. Rhiannon elbowed me in the ribs. Evan saw that one.

"Are you two-"

"Totally freaking peachy," I muttered. Louder, I said, "Totally perfect, dude!" in the same valley girl accent. Rhiannon reached behind me to pull on a hank of my hair. I drew my lips back from my teeth and growled in pain. Evan looked at me weirdly.

"Are you-"

"Totally sure, man!" I said with the same accent. This time I dodged before Rhiannon could harm me again. "Listen, I, like, gotta go, um, do, um, something." I ran for it. Rhiannon ran after me. I ran up the stairs with her close behind me. I made it to the room, bolted the door, and rooted around for my electric blue sheet dress.

"LET ME IN!" Rhiannon yelled.

"NOPE!" I yelled back.

"I'M GETTING SAMMY!" she yelled.

"FINE!" I yelled. I'd be long gone by the time she got back. I grabbed the nearest pair of shoes (black flip-flops) and looked out the spy-hole. She was gone. I ran out the door and into the nearest restroom. I changed and went back to the party. I'd just left the dress and shoes in the bathroom stall.

"Hi, Evan," I said, slightly out of breath.

"Wow," Evan said. "You look…man, you look…great. Fantastic. What happened to the other dress?"

"Well, uh, funny story, really…"

"HANNAH!" Rhiannon screeched from behind me. "PUT ON THE DRESS! NOW!"

"Crap. Hide me!" I ducked behind Evan, who is taller than me, but only slightly. It helped that I was wearing flip-flops.

"I know you're behind him," Rhiannon said as she approached Evan. "Come out here."

"Nope," I squeaked from behind Evan. I clutched his upper arms to make sure Evan didn't make any strange turns and leave me exposed to Rhiannon's inevitably violent onslaught. "I'm perfectly happy here, thanks!"

"Get out from behind Evan, or I will make you come out from behind Evan."

"You're incredibly violent, you know that? And I don't know if you'd really want to hurt me in front of all these people."

"I'm pretty sure I do want to hurt you."

"Hey, hey," Evan cut in. "What is all this about?"

Rhiannon got a devious look on her face. I knew she was going to get revenge on me for not wearing the dress. "Well, Evan, since you really want to know…"

"Don't, Rhiannon!" I begged. "I'll go and put the dress back on, I swear! Don't!"

"Too late for that, Hannah," Rhiannon replied. "Now, Evan," she continued, "It seems that our dear Hannah here seems to, well, have a great fondness for you. A crush, if you will."

I wanted to shrink. I wanted to melt into the floor. I wanted to disappear, to suddenly become invisible. No such luck. I let go of Evan and covered my face with my hands. A blush was creeping slowly but surely up my face.

"And one day Sammy heard you mention that you thought a girl in pink was incredibly…feminine. Sexy, if you prefer."

Rhiannon was in the way of the door. I decided to make a break for it anyway. I ran, but Rhiannon caught me by the arm. I stared down at my feet.

"So, Sammy and I, from the kindness of our very hearts, set out to buy Hannah a lovely pink ensemble to impress you with. She didn't know, of course, but we thought it was in her best interest to help her attract you so that she didn't have to go on pining away after you every hour of every day."

I felt my face get redder and redder. I swear, anyone who would have passed by then would have thought I was on fire.

"I mean, all we heard was _Evan this_ and _Evan that_, and _oh, would Evan like me in this_? And, _did Evan notice me this week_? _Did Evan see me in that_? _Did Evan see me do that_? On and on and on, for week after week after week."

"So," Rhiannon finished, "We thought that we'd help her snag you. All in her best interest, you know. See you guys!" she said with a bright smile. She walked off to find Sammy or someone else.

"Hannah?" Evan asked.

I shook my hair into my face and continued to look down at my feet. "Yeah?"

"Look at me."

"I'd prefer not to at this moment in time, if that's OK."

"Look at me." He grabbed my face in his hands and brushed my hair away. I averted my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Look at me in the eyes."

"Um…" I did, just quickly. He wasn't mocking me with his eyes, he didn't seem freaked out or revolted. He seemed…I dunno. It wasn't an emotion I'd seen before. I looked back at him again, a little puzzled as to what that emotion was.

"Hey. You finally looked at me." He smiled. "Now, tell me the truth: Do you like me?"

"Uh…"

"C'mon, you can tell me. If you do, I'll tell you a secret."

"Um…"

"C'mon, tell me."

"Well…yeah," I said softly, then blushed about ten times more.

"Hmm," he said. He leaned in, and whispered in my ear, "It would seem I kinda like you, too."

"R-r-really?" I stuttered, a little surprised.

"Yeah," he said. "So… wanna dance?"

"There's no music," I said with a little laugh.

"Does there have to be music?"

"Well…"

Evan dragged me out to the middle of the room where everyone could see us.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he grabbed my hands and put them around his neck. He put his hands on my waist.

"Dancing with you," he said.

"People are staring," I said.

"So, let them stare if they want to. Does it matter what they think?"

"Well-"

"No," he answered for me. "It doesn't."

He set up a pace, and I swayed with him. Someone (I think it was Rhiannon) found a boombox (Yes, how _old_) and put on a song.

"See," Evan laughed. "There's music."

I laughed a little, too. I smiled up at him. "Do you know this song?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"Yeah, actually. It's called 'Come On, Get Higher'."

"It's nice."

"Yeah…"

"Sing it."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. You don't have to sing loud, just sing a little."

"Um…"

"Please?"

"Well, OK."

"Start."

"_I miss the sound of your voice, I miss the rush of your skin, and I miss the still of the silence as you breathe out and I breathe in. If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, make you believe, make you forget. So come on, get higher; loosen my lips. Faith and desire in the swing of your hips. Pull me down and drown me in love_."

"That was pretty."

"I'm not much of a singer."

"You're very good."

"No; I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Well, it's sweet of you to say that."

At the end of the evening, Evan offered to walk me back to the hotel room. I let him.

In the doorway, he kissed me.

"Hey, by the way," he said as he turned to leave, "You looked pretty in pink."

"Ugh. What is it with men and pink?"

**Reviews are love. Make my day and review. No flames, please. I normally don't write myself as an OC, but I felt like it and I did have some encouragement from a certain someone (they know who they are).**


End file.
